


Cold Parks, Baby Sisters and Daddy's Hugs

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amicitia Siblings, Baby Iris, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abandonment, Child Gladio, Father-Son Relationship, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: Mama told Gladio to wait on the bench while she got the ice-cream. So Gladio waited. Even when it started to get cold and dark.





	Cold Parks, Baby Sisters and Daddy's Hugs

Gladiolus decided that he didn’t like the park so much anymore.  It was cold, dark and very scary. The bench wasn’t very comfortable and his bum was going numb, but he couldn’t move because Iris had only just gone to sleep. He really didn’t want her crying, mama and daddy were the only ones who could get her to stop but daddy was in work and mama had gone to get ice-cream. Not that he really wanted ice-cream anymore, it was getting way too cold. Maybe Jared would let them have those really yummy noodle things for dinner! They were only allowed them when he and daddy had been really good, but Gladio had waited for so long! He’d stayed exactly where mama had told him to and was being a really good big brother to Iris. That was good, right?

Yawning he carefully tucked his legs underneath himself, shivering when the wind blew over him. He really wanted mama’s coat, or maybe daddy’s. His was warm and covered in Behemoths but it wasn’t big enough for him to hide in, and if he had one of their coats then he could keep Iris extra warm.

The bushes behind him rustled, making him jump and accidentally wake Iris. She whimpered softly, looking up at him with tear filled eyes and a pout.

“Sorry Iris,” Gladio whispered, leaning down to kiss her head just like daddy did. The bushes moved again. Gladio tightened his grip on his little sister and pulled her closer to his chest. If there was something mean and scary in there they’d have to get through him to get to Iris. He was a big boy now! He’d smack the mean monster right in the face, that’ll teach it! With some difficulty, Gladio clambered to his feet, taking care not to drop Iris and stood on the bench. “Go away!” He shouted, which in turn made Iris cry. “Sorry, sorry. Don’t cry!” In his panic Gladiolus failed to notice the small fox scramble out of the bush, startled by Iris’ shrieks. “Is okay Iris! I’m sorry!”

“Gladiolus!” Looking away from his sister, Gladiolus looked around the darkening park, that was daddy’s voice! His sister clearly recognised the voice as well because she stopped screaming as loud, instead she went a little quieter and opted to hit her brother’s chest.

“That was daddy Iris!” Gladio said with a smile, settling back down on the bench he grinned. “Daddy’ll come with mama and then we can go home and have story time. Oh and ice-cream! Lots of ice-cream!"

“Gladio!” Frowning Gladio looked around. What was Uncle Cor doing here? He _never_ came to the park with them.

“Oooh maybe Uncle Cor will play with us!” That’d be nice. They hadn’t had a chance to play with him for ages! Apart from when Gladio had hidden in his office from Uncle Regis but that wasn’t really playing.

“Gladiolus!” Oh yeah, daddy was calling him but he wasn’t allowed to leave the bench and he didn’t want to scare Iris anymore than he had. Pouting he looked down at his sister. Wrinkling his nose he stayed quiet, even when daddy and Uncle Cor called for him as well as lots of other voices. That wasn’t good. He only got shouted at if he was in trouble. He hadn’t done anything wrong! He’d listened to mama and stayed exactly where he was! Huffing he cuddled Iris a little closer. “Gladiolus!” This time daddy’s voice was a lot closer, looking up he smiled. Daddy was standing in front of him but with his back turned to them.

“Hi daddy!” Gladio called out, even though it made Iris shriek again. Daddy turned around and started running towards them.

“Gladio! Oh thank the Six!” He said breathlessly, dropped to his knees in front of the bench and pulling them both into a hug. Daddy’s arms were really warm and the dark was a lot less scary with him around. Iris wasn’t as happy as him though, she started screaming louder and slapped his chest.

“Ow” Gladio whined “That hurt Iris”

“Let me take her Gladio” Daddy soothed, gently taking her out of his arms. “It’s alright Iris, daddy’s here.” Gladio sniffed, rubbing his eyes as daddy moved to sit next to him on the bench, wrapping an arm around him. “It’s okay Gladio, you were so brave today.” Gladiolus whined and cuddled into his dad’s side.

“Mama told me to stay here.” He murmured, burying his head into his daddy’s coat. Though he did take a peek when he heard Uncle Cor running over to them.

“Cor can you take Iris please?” Cor nodded, ruffling Gladio’s hair before taking Iris and bouncing her gently in his arms. Before he could react Gladio was pulled onto his daddy’s lap and held in a warm hug. “My brave little soldier.” He said softly.

“Where’s mama?” Gladio asked, sitting back and looking into his daddy’s eyes.

“I…” Daddy sighed “Mama had to do something important, but she forgot to tell me where you were.” Oh. That was alright then. Everyone forgets things. Just like when Gladio forgot to put his pajamas in the wash basket, mama wasn’t too happy about that but he always made sure he remembered after that. He watched as daddy removed his coat and wrapped it around him. Grinning Gladio hid his face in the fabric, it was warm and smelt like the nice smelly stuff daddy always wore. “Come on little man, let’s get you home.” Gladio squeaked as he was lifted up.

“Can we still have ice-cream?” He asked “Mama said we could.”

“You can have all the ice-cream you want tomorrow.” Gladio groaned, he’d been such a good boy. He’d even stayed where mama told him to. “It’s past your bedtime and you still need to have dinner.”

“Noodles?” Daddy laughed and kissed his head.

“Lots of noodles.” He whooped, throwing his arms out. He really did have the best daddy in the whole world. Yummy food, a warm coat and the bestest hugs.

“Love you.” Gladio hummed, burying his face in his dad’s chest. Daddy made a strange noise before kissing the top of his head.

“I love you too Gladiolus.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many headcanons about why we never see mama Amicitia haha!
> 
> If you want to feel free to scream at me on Tumblr: TheDarkLordMegatron


End file.
